


Two Sorceresses, One Mistletoe

by TheBarfly001



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Ficlet, Gay, Gay Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mistletoe, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarfly001/pseuds/TheBarfly001
Summary: Zatanna and Circe have a lovely Christmas.





	Two Sorceresses, One Mistletoe

"Merry Christmas, everyone!", Zatanna said to her audience as she wrapped up her Christmas show.

The curtains closed and she walked off the stage behind them. She entered her personal living quarters where her lover Circe was waiting for her. Zatanna was surprised to see the witch wearing Santa clothes. Circe's shirt was unbuttoned at the top to show her gorgeous bust. But Zatanna wasn't looking at. Instead, she gazed into Circe's beautiful baby blue eyes.

"That was a most splendid performance, my love!", Circe exclaimed. "Those people will remember it for the rest of their lives."

"Yes. They will.", Zatanna whispered while looking down. Circe's face took on a look of concern and she stroked Zatanna's cheek.

"Is something wrong, my pet?", she asked.

Zatanna shook her head and smiled at her. Then she took off her top hat and held it out to Circe.

"Reach in and pull out."

Circe did as she was told and out came a bouquet of a dozen anemones. She gasped.

"They're marvelous!", she remarked.

Zatanna took advantage of the distraction, wrapping her arms around Circe's waist. This made their lips come very close.

With a wave of her wand Zatanna chanted, "Eoteltsim."

A mistletoe appeared above their heads.

"I love you, Circe."

"I love you too, Zatanna."

They locked their lips locked in a loving kiss. They then both laid down on their king sized mattress, their legs and arms intertwining with each other as clothes simply flew off their increasingly naked bodies.


End file.
